Lamcost
Lamcost is the slash ship between Nate Lambert and Jake Pentecost from the Pacific Rim fandom. Canon Nate is shocked to see Jake back at the Defense Corps. Jake dryly asks how Nate is doing, and he tells him to call him Ranger Lambert. Jake asks if he's joking, and Nate responds that they're on a military base, he should remember how it works. He then tells the girl Amara to get settled in, and starts leading the way. He explains how protocol works for training to Amara, who aks which of the Jaegar's are his. Nate looks over at Jake and tells her it's Gypsy Avenger. Jules shows up who Jake starts to hit on before getting interrupted by Nate. He tells him to keep his eyes forward, and starts to lead the rest of the way to the cadet rooms. Nate introduces the cadets to Amara and Jake. He asks if Jake has anything to add. He doesn't. At least not anything Nate wants them to hear. They get Amara set and both leave. After Amara is unable to complete the simulator, Nate questions her abilities, while Jake questions why they're setting up new recruits against Kaiju that killed Veteran pilots. Nate asks if Amara isn't the only one who doesn't belong there. Jake is offended. He's fine if Nate has a problem with him, but he needs to leave Amara out of it, since she's just a kid. Nate reminds him that so were they. That night, Jake looks through the kitchen, when Nate shows up behind him, questioning what he's wearing. Jake jokingly says that Jules loves it and offers Nate a drink, who says yes, and then points him to where the ice cream is. He asks if Jake came back to prove his dad wrong, but Jake evades it with jokes. Nate wants the kids to look up to them, so they need to show how they can work together. Jake continues to evade Nate's statement by telling him the war ended ten years ago. Nate tries to talk but Jake interrupts him by loudly adding whipped cream to his ice cream. Nate is able to get out that they don't understand the Kaiju's objective, so he doesn't believe they've really defeated them. Jake thinks that the Kaiju were sent to wipe them all out, but Nate dismisses that idea. Jake tells him he doesn't have a problem with Nate, he'd just made the choice to join the Defense Corps again over prison. Nate jokingly says he's honored. Jake asks how long the recruits have till graduate. They have six. Jake's plan is too just nod and say yes every time Nate says anything soldiery, and they never have to see each other again. Nate agrees and tells him it might happen sooner that he thinks. A new drone team could possibly take over and make them all obsolete. Jake says that's his get out of Jail free card, and begins to leave. Nate stops him, telling him that he can put up a front, but they both know that Jake could have been great. He then leaves. Mako tells Jake that she requested Gypsy Avenger as honor guard when she goes to the council summit, and that Jake will pilot it. Jake says that it's Nate's Jaegar, but Mako reminds him that Nate's partner left and he needs a new one. Jake specifically knows that they need one that is already drift compatible with Nate. Jake agrees but only if he can be there when she tells Nate. Moments * Jake says he'd chosen Nate's pretty face over prison. * Nate starts to argue over the amount of toppings Jake puts on his ice cream. * Jake and Nate both meet at Shao's arrival and both observe Shao's presentation. * Jake does an impression of Nate where he calls Nate handsome and sexy. He then non-jokingly says that he is handsome and sexy. Quotes Fanon Some were shipping the two before the film was even released. Post film many were shipping them more. Many noted Jake commenting on Nate's looks throughout the film, and how their previous relationship was talked about. There are those who thought they were fighting like bitter exes, and like to explore that aspect in fic. On AO3 it is the most written ship for both characters. It is also the fifteenth most written ship in Pacific Rim tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR :